Joys of a Healed Heart
by Pancakes-chan
Summary: An arrancar, his princess,a blossoming love,and the joys of a healed heart. Ulquihime Oneshot. my First Bleach fan fic. Enjoy!


UllquiHime OneSHOT! 3

"-KKKUUUUNNN!" Orihime said running down the hall and crashing into Ulquiorra. "What do you want woman?' He said. He had truly warmed up. His words were no longer so cold. Orihime smiled. "I was gonna make dinner, but Tatsuki invited us over for dinner. SO I was wondering if you would like to go to Tatsuki' tonight?" Ulquiorra pondered this for a second, no more than a second though. Thought he did not mind Hime's cooking, he just wanted something… normal. "Alright." He said, turning back down the hall. "GREAT!' hime said happily. "I'll call Tatsuki." Ulquiorra nodded and sat in front of the t.v. He grabbed the remote and flicked the T.V. on. He'd be living in the human world for almost a year. All the Arancar had been destroyed, except of him. He'd been sent to live and fight hollows in the human world by the soul society. Orihime had kindly taken him in. He was grateful, though he hardly ever showed any emotion. Hime had brought about great change in him. And slowly, that hole was filling. A small smile slipped onto his usually plain face. Ulquiorra was smiling, emotion, whatever it was, happy, amused, Ulquiorra, THE ULLQUIORA, had feelings. This was a huge leap.

"HI!' Tatsuki said opening the door. "Heyyy Tatsuki-Chan!" Orihime smiled "What's Going on?" "Nothing much. Mom is making chicken dumplings. Come on in." Tatsuki took their coats and placed them in a closet in the hall. "YUMM!" Orihime cheered. Tatsuki smiled. Tatsuki quietly pulled Orihime aside. "Hime, why is your boyfriend so.. so… emo?" Orihime flushed. "He's not emo! And he's not my B-boyfriend." She stammered "Okay…." Tatsuki said following her into the living room. After a few quiet moments Tatsuki blurted out, "So you're hime's boyfriend, huh? Why are you so Emo?" "Who said I was the woman's boyfriend?" He said looking at Orihime. "I didn't say that…. I-I swear!" Ulquiorra Chuckled. He turned to Tatsuki, "I'm not Emo." He stated coldly.

'Kay!" Tatsuki said holding her hand up in an apologetic gesture. Hime smelled heavenly aromas coming from the kitchen. Moments later Tatsuki's mom walked in and set heaping portions of food in front of each of them. There was enough to feed at least two armies between the three of them. Orihime smiled and dug into her abyss of bread and chicken. The other two laughed at the sight of the tiny, big busted girl, shoving food into her face, some of it missing by a long shot. Ulquiorra handed her a napkin, she thanked him and wiped her face off. After that they all ate their meals, all of them finishing every bite.

After dinner they talked for a while, soon, all too soon, it was time to leave. "Bye you guys." Tatsuki said waving. "Come again soon!" "Alright!"Hime said stepping out into the cold night air. The door shut behind them, and they began walking home. Orihime found her feelings of Ulquiorra bursting at the seams. Denying it at Tatsuki's was doing her no good. Suddenly Ulquiorra froze. "Woman." He said slowly. "Why did you not say I was your boyfriend when you clearly have feelings like those." "Welllll, I did not want to offend you or anything ullquiora kun." Hime said quietly. A wide grin broke out on ullquiora's face and he began to laugh. This was the first time she'd seen Ulquiorra genuinely smile. "Inoue Orihime. You are such an idiot." He said leaning down to place a light kiss on her lips. Orihime froze, then softened to a small smile. She reached up to kiss him gently. He returned the kiss, holding nothing back. The hole in his chest was gone. Ulquiorra was whole. Ulquiorra was hers. Nope, she was all his. Hime could feel Ulquiorra smiling. She was not sure how to react, so she pulled herself closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. When they broke apart a singular snowflake landed on Orihime's nose. Ulquiorra had just kissed it away when millions of tiny white fluff balls began to fall from the sky. Snow. The first snow of the year. Together they walked hand in hand towards home. Orihime paused for a moment to plant another soft kiss on Ulquiorra's lips. "I love you." She whispered. "I love you to, my little princess." Orihime giggled. "My one ,and only, Hime."


End file.
